The Date
by BrookeTheMage
Summary: When Lucy finds out Natsu likes a girl and is taking her on a date, she wants to know who the mystery girl is! What she doesn't know is that the date is for her. What will happen? We shall see!
1. Chapter 1

**This is an idea I've had for a while. It'll only be a few chapters, and yeah, hope ya enjoy!**

**D/C I don't own Fairy Tail (How sad).**

**Natsu's POV**

I didn't realize how much I love her.

I love her _a lot._

How am I supposed to confess to her though? She thinks of me as a friend. A comrade. It might ruin me and her precious friendship.

It happened last night. I was at the guild late at night, when basically everyone went home, it was just me and Happy. "So what your saying is... You love Lucy?" The blue cat said to me, "Why haven't you told her yet? And you said its been _3 MONTHS?!_" He finished with. "Yes... I don't want to make it awkward or anything. I mean think about it. She probably doesn't even like me back." I reply. "You don't know that Natsu." Happy reassured me with, then, "You know... I can find out if she does..." He says with a wink.

"No. NO. I don't want to ever bring this up again, that's probably for the best!" I say back.

"But you didn't even hear what I was gonna say!" Happy says, "I know some things Natsu. I have a plan, its genius, in fact!"

"I'm listening...?" I say back. "What you do, is pretend you are taking a mystery girl on a date. The word will get out to Lucy, and if she becomes jealous, she has feelings for you. If not, she probably doesn't." Happy said, continuing with the rest of his "genius plan.", "When she's jealous the day of her date, you come dressed up in a tie, and I'll make sure she dresses up too, not knowing SHE'S the girl you're taking on a romantic dinner. That's when you tell her your feelings." I have to admit, it sounded okay, but why did I have this feeling it might not work? "Okay... Are you sure it'll work?" I ask. "Positive. Plus, I'll get Wendy and Carla to help, all you have to do in return is give me a fish." He says. "Of course, there was a catch to it!" I say jokingly. "Okay. Fine, I'll do it. When should we start the lie?" "Tomorrow. The date will be the next day, at 8 pm. I'll have Carla reserve you and Lucy a fancy dinner, but you have to figure out what type of food she likes." Tomorrow. Oh god, what if this doesn't work out. If it doesn't, I'm screwed. I thought to myself. "Okay! Let's do this!" I say excited for the possible outcome.

When me and Happy walked out the guild, we went back over to Lucy's apartment to go to sleep. I went back on her couch, and Happy slept on the pillow on the coffee table. I couldn't sleep though. I was worried. Worried that she might reject my absolute feelings for her, and she's the only girl I've ever loved. About 2 hours later, the sun rose and peaked gold and red beams of light through the curtains. I got up, and made some tea, because I know Lucy loves tea and she probably won't get up for another 30 minutes. While I wait for it to start boiling, I watched the sun rise. "Hey Natsu..." I heard Lucy's voice and my insides felt butterflies. She yawned, then said after, "What are you doing up so early?" She rubbed her eyes. "I-I was just making some tea for us. You want some?" I say and smile. "Sure! Thanks!" She smiled too. _Okay... Now I don't feel so awkward._ I'm only worried about me and Happy's scheme we are pulling off, and how I need to find out her favorite type of food... I can find out now. "So Lucy, since Happy won't be up for another hour, wanna play a game?" I said and did my cheeky grin.

"Depends. What game?" She asks me.

"Hmmm... How about we play the game we tell each other our favorite things...?" I say casually.

"Uh, is that even a game?" She chuckles, "But okay. You first."

"Whats your favorite type of food. Like Italian, French, Japanese, stuff like that." I ask.

"Hm, it would be French. Yum, Steak Béarnaise is delicious." She replies/ Good to know. I just don't know if there's any French restaurants in Magnolia. "Your turn."

"What is your one hidden secret no one knows?" She says. "I'm actually asking a girl on a date tonight, it's tomorrow." I say. _IDIOT! YOU COMPLETELY RUINED IT ON THE SECOND QUESTION!_ I thought to myself. "...Oh..." She said. Not a good sign. Not even my dragon slayer senses can pick up any sign of jealousy. "I should probably get ready. You can have the shower when I'm done." She says and gets up. How can I just say it like that? She's going to be weird around me now, I know it!

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

Okay. So... Natsu likes a girl. _A girl. _Him? Why is this bothering me, I mean, I don't like him, he's just one of my friends. Best friends actually. It's just... Fine, I'll admit it. The girl is lucky. Natsu is a really nice guy, he's amazing, and strong, and so loyal. I think all this to myself, while turning on the faucet to the shower, strip, and jump into the shower. As soon as I finish that, I put on my outfit for today: A cream colored shirt that goes right above my belly button, a maroon colored skirt, and a pair of boots. I put my belt on, and put my whip and keys on. _Hm, what should I do with my hair? _I then summon Cancer, and tell him to fix my hair for something casual.

"What about this-ebi?" The celestial spirit asks me. "It's great, thank you!" I watch as Cancer leaves, and I look in the mirror. Just a high pony tail, with my bangs on the side.

"Natsu, your turn!" I say, loud enough for him to hear. "Okay." He says. As soon as he's ready, Natsu, Happy, and I walk to the guild. It was a quiet walk, I could tell he didn't want to say the wrong things to me. As soon as we reached the guild doors, Natsu quickened his pace and opened the door for me. I blushed. Why are you blushing? He does this for you all the time? "Thank you." I say and smile. I see Erza by the bar eating her strawberry cake. I rush over to her, and we have small talk until I ask for some advice.

"Hey... So did you know Natsu likes a girl and is asking her to dinner for tomorrow?" I say to her.

"He is?" She says, continuing to eat her cake.

"Yeah. Weird huh? I never thought he would do something like that." I reply. No response. Hm. "Well, have you seen him?" I say again. "Yes, he's over there with Happy." I see him by the window. I nodded and went to them. "Hey. So since you're going on the date tomorrow, how about I help you?"

**Well, there's the first chapter! Leave a review, I'd enjoy that. *winks* Well, next chapter tomorrow, until then, Sleep time!**

**~Brookie-Chan**


	2. Chapter 2

The Date: Chapter 2

**A/N: *Cries because tomorrow never came for chapter one* I've deleted my super-duper-sorry note I made last night and uploaded this instead. But here it is, two years later, The Date Chapter 2! I will be finishing this story and my other story Heating Hearts (which is about to get some good action;) ), and will be writing other fanfics. Also, my style of writing is different than how it was two years ago, so bear with me lol, and should I make these two stories M, or keep them T? Thanks for reading! - Brooke **

Natsu turned around, trying to hide the shock in his face. "I...Uhh...I can do that by myself Lucy, thanks for offering to help though!" Putting his hand in his hair and grinning. Lucy refused the answer no though. "No, I insist! I can help with your outfit and hair, and- HEY! WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING!" Natsu walked away, and Happy flew beside him after she talked about doing his hair. She sped walked up to him and turned him around. "I'm trying to do you a favor! Why don't you want my help?" She said. "Because I am an adult male who can take care of himself Lucy." He said sarcastically, "Ja ne!" before dashing away to the bar with Happy.

"Happy, what am I supposed to do? She offered to help me get ready for the date when I'm suppose to be taking her on it. How are we even going to get her dressed up here and take her to the restaurant? Are there even French restaurants in Magnolia?" He asked, puzzled on how they were going to manage to pull of this entire plan. "I don't think we'll be able to do it... I think I made her mad this morning when I told her I was asking someone on a date." Happy looked over at him with complete disappointment. "Natsu, Natsu, Natsu. WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?" He said facepalming (or facepawing? HA). "I didn't mean to! I spilt it out before I realized what I did. Instead of scolding me, can we just discuss how we're going to do this?" And so they did. There was one French restaurant in Magnolia, it's name was Ghyslain Bistro, and served steakbéarnaise. They made a reservation for 8 at night. They were going to tell Lucy that Sorcerer Magazine was coming to Fairy Tail to take pictures of the girls, and they had to be in dresses and such. She would be at the guild at 5 p.m, where Natsu would be dressed up too, only for his date. He'd talk to some people (Gray, Erza, Wendy) about the date, only to see if Lucy would be jealous, and she would also see no one is there dressed up, and he'd go up to her and take her on the date.

As the day goes on, the two are a bit distant, Natsu can't tell if it's Lucy being jealous or feeling awkward, but he doesn't go home with her that night. Natsu leaves before her, but Happy goes to Lucy and says, "Lucy, did you hear about Sorcerer Magazine?" "No, what happened?" she asks in curiosity. "Sorcerer Magazine is coming to the guild to take pictures of the girls, but they have to be in dresses. They'll be there at 5! Are you going to dress up?" He says smiling, trying not to laugh over what the real reason for dressing up was. "Ooh really! I better go home and pick out an outfit! Bye Happy!" she says before going out the door.

. . .

The next day however, Lucy must have told someone, and that person told other people, but somehow every girl in Fairy Tail came to the guild in a dress. "Happy, I don't see how this is going to help asking Lucy on a date tonight, every single girl in Fairy Tail is in a dress! They all think Sorcerer Magazine is coming!" Natsu said frustratingly and dressed in his suit, still laughing over the sight of all the girls talking to each other about the magazine company that would never come. "Well, we just have to see what happens." He replied chuckling.

Natsu decided to keep the plan in motion. He walked to Gray, who was standing only in his briefs, and said, "Yo, I'm asking a girl on a date tonight." Gray turned over laughing. "Ha, you? Is that why you're all dressed up? And ask a girl? What girl would say yes! HA!" And laughed harder, attracting the attention of nearby people. Natsu then whispered, "Gray, I'm trying to make Lucy jealous, even though I'm secretly asking her tonight. Can you say, 'Wow! You're asking a girl out?', please? This means a lot to me." He said seriously, and Gray could tell he meant what he said. "Sure," looking around for people to hear, then said, "Wow! You're asking a girl out?" loud enough for people near them to hear. Lucy was on the other side of the room, but looked over, and seemed hurt. _Shit, that must have hurt her feelings... Maybe she is jealous?_ He thought, before thanking Gray and walked away to Happy.

"I had Gray say something loud enough for Lucy to hear about the date and she seemed either hurt, jealous, or both. When should I ask her?" He asked the exceed, who replied with, "Not yet. She's talking to Erza right now."

"Erza, I don't know what to do... I shouldn't be feeling this way, I should be happy for him, but I feel jealous it's someone else and not me. He even came to the guild dressed for his date!" Erza knodded her head while eating cake. _When is she not here eating cake?_ Mira walked over to them and spoke, wearing a sparkly short, white dress. "What are you jealous over?" She leaned over on the bar with her chin resting on her hand. "Natsu... He's taking a girl on a date tonight and I feel jealous because it's not me... And I feel jealous because I think I like him." She said with her head in her arms. Mira laughed. "Lucy, you're just now realizing that? Everyone in the guild has known that for years," Before walking away to Natsu. "Hi Natsu! So who's the girl you're asking out? Lucy's jealous!" She said chuckling. His face became red and he looked away. "If I told you, you would tell them." he said quietly. "I see, so it's Lucy? That's cute! But you should tell her. I'm going to go ask Master when Sorcerer Magazine will be here!" she said walking away to his office. _She was jealous after all? That means she might like me! _He thought to himself, smiling.

"Master, when will Sorcerer Magazine be here?" She said excitedly.

"Sorcerer Magazine? What are you talking about?" He said puzzled, not hearing anything about the magazine company coming to their guild.

"I heard from someone who heard from someone else who heard from someone else who-"

"Mira, get to the point!" He impatiently spoke.

"Someone said that Sorcerer Magazine was coming to Fairy Tail to take the girls pictures, but they all had to be wearing dresses. Why? Are they not coming?" She replied, confused over the situation.

"I never heard about this, if it was true they would have contacted me. Someone made up a lie and made all you girls wear dresses!" He said, laughing over what all the girls did.

Makarov came out and spoke. "Listen up brats! Someone made up a rumor that Sorcerer Magazine would be coming to Fairy Tail, which is not true! I am just letting you all know about this, please carry on." Before going back into his office. Chatter could be heard across the entire guild hall.

"What? They aren't coming?"

"This is so unfair! Who would make up something like this!"

"I wore a dress for nothing then!"

Girls were upset. Some even crying. The guys however, were laughing their asses off. Natsu and Happy being a few of them. Natsu was laughing until seeing Lucy get up and gather her things. "Shit, Happy I think Lucy is leaving!" _I'm leaving, there's no other reason to be here... I feel awkward around him right now anyway. _She thought to herself, getting her things and walked towards the door, before being stopped by Natsu. "Natsu?" She asked, confused on why he would stop her.

"Lucy, I wanted to ask _you_ to go on a date with me tonight!"

**A/N: Sorry this was short. It's going to get better next chapter, I'm not sure how I'll have it happen though. Thanks for reading! New chapter soon. **


End file.
